Crash Into Me
by jAIMEEc
Summary: Brucas. The universe has a funny idea of what payback entails, sometimes it's being torn between your two loves, other times it's hiding a secret your dying to share. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott know that more then anybody, one night can lead to so much.
1. Introduction

**"Crash Into Me"**

Hey guys, so I know I have two stories going and one on hiatus, but reading all the stories on here has inspired me to write another. It's going to be completely different from **Predator, Beautiful Whispers, **and** A Light From Above**. I'm super excited because it's my first Brucas! (yay) Of course it will have sides of Naley because I absolutely adore them and I'm just forewarning you by Brucas I don't neccessarily mean they will end up together, because life isn't perfect and being in love doesn't mean happily ever after. There will be (gasp) - Rachel/Lucas, Peyton/Lucas, Brooke/Lucas (duh), Haley/Lucas, Rachel/Jake, Brooke/Jake, Peyton/Skills, Haley/Nathan, Rachel/Nathan. The only end couple I can say for sure is going to be Naley because I adore them. As for the rest you'll have to see. Of course these will all be sub-plots with the main focus on Brucas! Enjoy!!!!!

**CHARACTER HISTORY  
Brooke Penolepe Davis:  
**Age: 17//senior  
Siblings: Athena Joanne Davis, 23, fashion consultant in NYC  
Parents: Lillian Paris Davis, 45, lawyer and Oliver Raymond Davis, 50, plastic surgeon.  
Dating History:  
**Freshman Year:** Brooke dated Felix Tegaro for most of the year but he moved out of state and she didn't think at the young age of fourteen she could make it work.  
**Sophomore Year:** Brooke turned into slutty Brooke and didn't date anyone this year.  
**Junior Year:** Same as above.  
**Senior Year: **Had a brief fling with Nathan but is now intensely interested in Lucas.  
Best Friend(s): Primarily Rachel, but secondary would be Bevin and Theresea, gets along with all the girls.  
Activities: Cheerleading, president of the senior class, junior prom queen, homecoming queen, prom chair.  
Other: Brooke tends to wear her heart on her sleeve and jumps into things too quickly.

**Lucas Eugene Scott:  
**Age: 18//senior  
Siblings: Nathan Alexander Scott, 17, (same situation as show, including the intense dislike  
Parents: Karen Jennifer Roe, 35, owner of Karen's Cafe; Keith Lucas Scott, 38, owner of Keith Scott's Bodyshop (is his step-father and uncle) and Daniel Nathan Scott, 35, owns Dan Scott Motors (same as show).  
Dating History:  
**Freshman Year: **Dated Haley for the whole of freshman year but things didn't work out, broke up the first month of sophomore year.  
**Sophomore Year:** Lucas pined after Haley until he realized it was truely over.  
**Junior Year:** Lucas ping-ponged between Rachel and Bevin, never quite sure who he wanted.  
**Senior Year: **Dating Peyton but in love with Brooke (secretly of course).  
Best Friend(s): Skills Moratti and Marvin (Mouth McFadden)  
Activities: Basketball (co-captain).  
Other: Lucas spends most of his time reading and avoiding the general population.

As for the other characters here are the minor details:

Haley James, 17, senior, tutor, soccer player, dating Nathan, best friend to Jake and Peyton, one of four and has absent parents.

Rachel Gattina, 18, senior, cheerleader, resident whore, pursuing Nathan, Jake and Lucas, best friend to Brooke, only child, mother travels on business.

Peyton Sawyer, 18, senior, cheerleader, president of art club, photographer for newspaper and yearbook, class VP, likes Jake but is dating Lucas, best friends with Haley, father works at local advertisement company and mother is homemaker.

Nathan Scott, 17, senior, basketball co-captain, baseball player, dating Haley, deeply in love, best friend to Tim Smith, father owns Dan Scott Motors, mother travels for work, will not recognize older half brother Lucas.

Jake Jaglieski, 17, senior, basketball player, does field, single and ready to mingle, interested in his best friend, best friend to Haley, father is a elementary school teacher, mother is a nurse, only child.

**Expect the first chapter up VERY soon!**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter**

_"She always feels so small,  
Pushed aside, a flower on the wall,  
They never ask her name,  
No one see's the girl without a face,  
She spills these words across the page,  
It helps to ease the pain,  
And she cries"_

She didn't need commitment, one night stands where plenty to keep her satisified, they didn't make her feel cheap, atleast that's what Brooke tried to convince herself as she hurridly dressed.

It was the fourth time that month that she had woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, her head begging for an aspirin. Her rapid movement didn't wake up the slumbering boy. She was almost positive he had told her his name was Carter and he was one of the Pickerton Pirates.

It would make sense, the Ravens had played them the previous night and Brooke had hopped into the first party-bound car she found.

Her cell phone fell out of her pocket and she hit the number six, speed dial Nathan. Even though they had broken up four months previous, she need a ride and he was her only option.

"Hello?" The voice on the line was irritiated and far too feminine to be Nathan.

"It's Brooke, whose this?" Probably another one of Nathan's tramps; he was "dating" Haley but Brooke sincerely doubted he was faithful.

The girl laughed, "Rachel, what's up slut?" Of course, her best friend. She should've known from the start.

"Hey Rach-hoe, I need a ride, pick me up?" She expected a no, but figured she might as well ask anyways.

"Well, even though I was hoping for another round of great sex with Nathan, I guess I can come get your skank ass, besides Haley will be looking for her boytoy soon. Where are you?"

Brooke looked around before skipping down the stairs, she saw a familiar CITGO station down the street, "Uhm, pick me up at the citgo on Pine Street in Pickerton, 'kay?"

"Oh, Brookie banged the enemy. See you soon." The line went dead and Brooke began heading towards the gas station.

Figuring she'd be waiting atleast half an hour she took the credit card out of her purse and went inside to buy a coffee and a snickers, her perfect hangover cure-all.

The cashier was a pimply youth, probably a student at UNC. He rang up the food and bagged it but didn't hand it to her immediatly.

Brooke rolled her eyes; _here we go_. "Can I please have my purchases?" She asked in her sweetest possible voice.

"Can I please have your number?" He asked, in a manner he thought was sexy. Brooke had seen it way too many times.

"Oh sure, it's 765-4321. Give me a call." She said in a high-pitched voice, over exaggerating a wink and ripping her credit card and plastic bag out of the boys hand.

"Hey!" He called after her, but she ignored him walking outside and getting into Rachel's waiting car.

"So, how was the sex?"

Brooke nudged her friend, blasting the radio as she sipped her coffee, "How was sex with Nathan?"

"Eh, a no go. We were like, almost there and he completely zonks out and goes 'Hales'," registering Brooke's look of surprise, "yeah I know. I guess they're really in love. Anyways I have bigger fish to fry. Jageilski is looking pretty good and I heard Luke and Peyton are on the rocks. I don't need Nathan for sex, trust me."

"The Rachel I know wouldn't give up that easily."

"And the Brooke I know would've already told me about the sex, unless she was too drunk to remember."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed and smacked her friends shoulder, "Just drop me off at home, 'kay?" She wasn't in the mood for Rachel's bitchy attitude.

"Whatever, I got stuff to do anyways." She said pulling up at the curb infront of Brooke's house, "See you at school Monday slut."

Hopping out she called over her shoulder, "Later hoe."

The beauty of being young and rich.

* * *

"Hales I need advice." Peyton whined, swiveling in her computer chair to face her friend who was currently skimming her racks of records, trying to find something half way decent. 

Turning with a record in her hand she said, "Come on Peyt, The BeeGees, you always struck me as more of a Doors girl." She laughed throwing the record to her friends waiting hands, "So whats up?"

"It's Lucas, what else. You dated him, help me out here."

Haley flopped down into the couch shoved against the back wall of Peyton's closet and her friend sat indian style next to her.

"Uhm, hate to burst your bubble but we dated freshman year; meaning we went to the movies, ate dinner at each others houses, kissed a couple of times oh and held hands so everyone would know we were a 'couple'." Her air quotes brought a small smile to Peyton's slightly distressed face.

Running a hand through her curly hair she confided, "He's distant, he doesn't even want to have sex anymore. I mean, obviously I'm used to his broodiness, but this is completely different."

"Have you talked to him?" Haley wasn't the best with advice, her own relationship wasn't exactly 'healthy'.

"Yeah, tried that, didn't work."

"Try harder."

"Take your own advice."

Standing up Haley's face contorted in anger, "Don't try to analyze what Nathan and I have, it's complicated okay." Turning she stormed out of Peyton's room, her footsteps heavy on the stairs.

"Hales, come on, don't be like that." Peyton called running after her.

Lucas slipped in past her as she slipped out the front door, "Hey baby, what was that all about?"

"That was, Haley being Haley. You'd think Nathan was a saint the way she takes about him. Like he wasn't with Brooke or one of her cronies last night." She said as he wrapped her in his arms.

He kissed her head lightly, his fingers playing with her ringlets, "I know you and Nathan don't always see eye to eye but it is possible he's actually being faithful. I think he really loves Haley and even if what they have isn't perfect, it shouldn't matter if they're both happy."

"It doesn't have to be perfect," she said, pushing him away, "just better. God Luke, how can you defend him? Granted you and Haley aren't the best of friends you did date once, do you really want what Nathan offers for her?"

"Peyton come on, you don't really know anything about it. Haley's a big girl, she can more than take care of herself. Have a little faith." Her feelings towards Nathan were quickly escalating and Lucas was sick of having to deal with her hatred towards him.

True he wasn't Lucas' favorite person in the world, they had a notorious rivarly whether on the basketball court or who got the girl, but he wasn't one to jump to conclusions.

"I think you need to leave Lucas." She said, it was her 'serious' voice, he knew better than to mess with her when she was like that.

Throwing his hands up he backed towards the door slowly as he said, "Fine Peyton, call me when you want to talk though."

She watched him leave before shutting and locking the door. _Is everyone against me?_ She wondered.

The clock read 12:30, her mom would be home from the grocery store soon and she had yet to clean up the kitchen. Rolling her sleeves up she let out a groan and made her way down the hall.

* * *

Headache gone, Brooke was sunbathing on a float in her pool, cellphone within reach. Her mother had a major case in Charlotte and wouldn't be home for another three days and her father was in surgery leaving her with the house to herself. Just the way she liked it. 

The familiar sound of "So Fresh, So Clean" wafted through the air and she reached towards the hot cement to answer her sidekick.

"Hullo?" Irritation was evident in her voice and she hoped the other person would get the picture and make this conversation as quick and painless as possible.

"Not out being a slut? I'm shocked, how's my little sister?" The caller asked, her voice had malicious undertones and it could only be Athena.

Athena Davis was six years Brooke's senior and from her birth had made it her mission to make Brooke's life a living hell.

She was exactly like Brooke, except better; smarter, prettier, more athletic, more well liked, her parents adored her, guys wanted her and girls wanted to be her. Athena Davis made Brooke wanted to puke.

"No I leave the slutting to you big sis, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Her voice was equally fake, she hated dealing with her sister and her moving to New York was the best thing that had happened to Brooke in a long time.

"Good news, I'm moving back. The company I'm working with just opened a branch in North Carolina, god knows y'all need some fashion help; anyways I'm going to be staying at home until I find a house. Mom and Dad already know I figured I'd let you know so you could get any crap you left in my room out." _Click._ It figured her sister would hang up on her.

The two had never had a real conversation, atleast one that didn't end with a hang up or a one finger salute. Their similarities ended at their looks. Although Brooke was slightly cocky and more than a little loose she didn't even compare to her sister in those departments.

Frustrated she threw her cell phone at one of the lounge chairs and screeched when it shattered. Just what she wanted to do, explain to her father why her cellphone was currently in pieces.

Of course that was if she even saw her father before she had time to get her phone fixed. Her rather usually spent an average of seven days at home a month, the rest was spent at medical conferences and "working"; if only Brooke didn't know any better.

"Hey ho." A voice called from her slider door. Rachel leaned agains the door frame, already clad in a skimpy yellow bikini and white heels she looked like she belonged in a magazine.

She walked around the pool and picked up the plastic pieces that used to be Brooke's sidekick, "Nice girlie, what caused hurricane Brooke to come out?"

"Athena, god I hate her. One because she's a skanky hoe and two, because, ugh!" She let out a frustrated breath, slipping into the heated pool.

"So guess who I saw this morning at the cafe?" Rachel asked, skillfully knowing when Brooke wanted a subject change, "Lucas, oh yeah. He was a little sad, I told him I could cheer him up but he wanted to know about you."

Brooke raised an eyebrow at her freind, her interest piqued, "Oh really? What'd you tell broody?"

"That you were too busy skanking to grab a cup of coffee with him." Rachel said with a wink as she kicked off her heels and did a perfect dive into the pool.

When she surfaced it was not for long; Brooke pushed her friend back under holding her momentarily for good measure before pulling her up by her hair, "Bitch!"

"Hey, cut it out skank." Rachel yelled shoving Brooke away. Best friends or not they were vicious towards one another, "I was kidding anyways. I just told him that you'd see him tomorrow. Don't be such a bitch."

She floated away on her back, eyes closed.

Brooke frowned as she watched her, sometimes Rachel really got under her skin; Lucas on the other hand...

**Song:  
**_"All She Wrote"  
_Ross Copperman


	3. Chapter Two

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, this is my first Brucas so I hope it's written to everyones liking. Also I forgot to add to the original couples that there will be Jaley. Sorry!

**Chapter Two**

Calculus first period was not helping Brooke's hang over. After her fight with Rachel they had made up over a _couple_ of cocktails at a bar in the next town over. It probably wasn't the best idea Rachel had ever had, but it did make both of them much happier, which was always a good thing.

She felt a jab in her back and sunk down in her seat, "What?" She hissed at Rachel, as if paying attention wasn't hard enough. She didn't need miss A+ distracting her.

"Killer party on friday, Lucas will be there, you in?" Rachel whispered in her ear. She was constantly dangling Lucas infront of Brooke. She knew it pissed Brooke off that both her and Bevin had somehow managed to get with him.

She atttempted to play it cool shrugging, "It's a possibilty." Scooting back up in her seat before the teacher noticed she began taking notes off of the board.

"You know you're in."

* * *

Lucas approached the lunch table slowly, not sure how Haley would take him talking to her on Peyton's behalf. 

"Hey Hales." He greeted sitting across from her and causing her to look up from her history book.

She nodded in greeting and said, "Hey Luke?" Her statement was more of a question, not sure why her ex-boyfriend was talking to her. True he was dating one of her best friends but she wasn't expecting to have a heart to heart anytime soon.

"So.. how are you?" He asked nervously. Truthfully he half expected her to spit out some vulgar comment and punch him. They didn't have such a great friendship after their break-up.

"Look if Peyton sent you over tell her nice try, but I'm fine and I definitely don't need _you_ solving my problems." She said you as if it was a curse word.

"Peyton didn't send me," he admitted, "I just thought, we could talk maybe."

"About what exactly? Because last time I checked we haven't talked since, well, probably the first month of sophomore year. We aren't friends Lucas." She said followed by a sigh. "Sorry that was harsh."

"I probably deserved it. Anyways, Peyton's worried about you." He admitted.

Haley rolled her eyes with a sarcastic laugh. "So Peyton did send you." She slammed her history book shut, "For your information Nathan and I are fine. I know he see's other girls and I'm okay with that because guess what, I can't change him."

Standing she put her things in her bag and it settled it on her shoulder.

"Haley, come on! You can't honestly say you're okay with a cheating boyfriend."

She laughed, "You don't know me anymore Lucas, so stop trying." She gave him one last pitying look before turning on her heel and making her way across the lunch room to her boyfriends table.

Nathan turned from the girl he was openly flirting with to kiss her then returned to his previous conquest.

Lucas shook his head in disgust, he never treated her like that. Given a second chance he would treat her better then the first time; not that he wanted a second chance of course.

"So how'd it go?" Peyton asked, sitting down next to him and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He shook his head, "Not so well."

She shrugged smiling, "It's okay, things will work themselves out. So I heard via Jake that you were cornered and harrased by Rachel during homeroom. What's that all about?"

Placing one hand on her thigh he leaned in and kissed her earlobe. "Are you jealous?" He questioned into her ear before returning to nibbling on it.

She wriggled under his hot breath, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back lightly. "I am not the jealous type Luke. I was merely wondering what you and H2 could possibly have to talk about."

"H2? Okay, is that some wierd Haley Peyton lingo I haven't been let in on or something?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

She laughed nodding. "Kind of. Brooke is H1, Rachel's H2, Theresa's H3 and Bevin is H4. H standing for hoe, short for whore and the numbers being their level of whoredom."

Giving her his signature Lucas Scott 'are you for real look' he said, "You do know you're crazy right? Like should be committed crazy. Wow, H1,2,3 and 4. You guys are a couple of geniuses."

"It's not like they aren't kind of uhm, how do you say, slutty?"

"Brooke isn't."

Peyton nearly gagged on her peach Snapple. "Are you kidding me? She's like the leader of the whores!"

"Do you even know her?" He questioned angrily. Peyton couldn't comprehend the fact that her boyfriend was defending one of her worst enemies.

Peyton fixed him with a glare before saying, "Yeah actually I do. She's on cheerleading and she's president. So lucky me I get my fill of Brooke Davis every day. Want to trade places? I'd much rather deal with the boys basketball team, atleast they're hot."

"Let's just drop it and eat."

"Or we could not eat and I could just leave."

Slamming his hand down he looked back up at her, "Fine then leave."

"Fine I will."

Then for the second time in one lunch period Lucas watched a girl he truely cared for walk away in anger.

* * *

Brooke looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand to make sure she was in the right place. Unfortunately the number matched up perfectly with the room number on the door before her. Somehow she had gotten switched out of interior design and into expressive art. Just her luck, she couldn't draw anything that couldn't be worn.

Pushing the door open her jaw dropped at the scene before her. The only word to describe what was going on was chaos. Random tables were positioned precariously throughout the room, students either sitting on stools and drawing on them or stretched out ontop of them. A couple of girls were working on a major sculpture in the middle of the room and Brooke hadn't seen a teacher thus far.

"Hi you must be Brooke, welcome to expressive art." A geeky boy said as he advanced towards her. His auburn hair was sticking up in every which way and he had on an over-sized pair of thick rimmed glasses. His outfit was a mess, a pale yellow shirt with a disgusting maroon stripped tie. His jeans were slightly too big and hung rather unattractively.

"Uh yeah, whose this teacher in this zoo?" She asked, regaining her composure. She was after all Brooke Davis. These art geeks would probably worship her.

The boy laughed, sticking out his hand for a handshake. "That would be me. My name is Mr. Riveria but most of the students just call me Dil, as in Dilliard, my middle name. My first name is far too embarrasing too share." He said with a nasaly laugh.

She had to hold back from asking what could possibly be more embarassing then Dilliard. "Okay well I'm not really the art type, unless we're drawing clothes."

"Well expressive art is supposed to be whatever you want. So umm," he gestured to the various shelves around the room, "find a pencil and some paper and draw what you'd like to wear. If you work really hard on it I can have a sewing machine in here by next week. All you'll need is fabric."

"Really?" She asked, enthusiam back in her voice. Maybe expressive art won't be so bad.

Dil nodded earnestly, "Anything for a student. Now let me find someone to show you around." His eyes wandered the room momentarily before settling on a solitary student in the back corner, "Peyton come here please."

She looked up momentarily then followed the direction of the voice unable to see the pair through the mass of people.

"Yeah?" She asked reaching them, still unaware of Brooke's presence.

"Since Skills isn't here to work on that photography piece with you today I was hoping you could show Brooke here around. Teach her what it means to be an art student."

For the first time Peyton's eyes rested on the petite brunette next to the teacher. The look on her face showed exactly how she felt about Brooke. Forcing a smile she turned back to Dil and in a tight voice agreed, "I guess so. Come on." She motioned for the girl to follow her.

"So I didn't know you were an art student. I didn't peg you as the type." Brooke said trying to make friendly conversation as the girl pointed out various materials she doubted she would ever use.

Peyton stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at her, "Yeah well seeing as we aren't exactly BFF's I didn't expect you too."

"So is Lucas in art?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound too curious.

"No and do me a favor and stay away from my boyfriend." She said in a momentarily menacing voice. "Okay well I think you can figure out the rest yourself, remember what I said."

Brooke gave her the finger as she walked away before taking a seat at the nearest table and pulling out her fashion notebook, it was going to be a long hour.

"You are not someone I expected to see in here." A masculine voice said from behind her.

Brooke groaned in response, just what she wanted, another art kid hassling her. She turned slowly, "Oh hey Jake."

Although they weren't the best of friends they had formed a sort of bond from seasons of cheering and playing ball in the same gym.

"Nice to see you too Brooke. So what made you decide to join art?" He asked sitting down next to her, a notebook in hand.

"Interior design was full, I had no choice." She took the book from him, flipping through it, "These are pretty good."

He blushed, looking away modestly, "Nah. Peyton tries to help me but I'm a lost cause. She's an artist for sure. You know all those murals around the school?" Brooke nodded. "Yeah she painted all of those. She's a genius."

"Am I sensing a crush here?" She asked, her interested seriously piqued.

He shook his head a little too earnestly. "Definitely not, Luke is my friend and besides I kind of have my eye on somebody else."

"Who?!" She asked excitedly, holding his forearm in a death grip as she dug her nails subconciously into his skin.

"Okay but this is between us; it's Haley."

Her eyes grew wide at the knowledge, "Haley, as in Haley James as in tutor girl as in your best friend as in the love of Nathan's life. No way!" She screeched.

He covered her mouth momentarily. "Keep it down I don't want the whole world to know."

"Sorry."

"Yeah sure you are." He said in response to the grin she wore.

Maybe art wouldn't be so bad she thought for the second time, atleast she had Jake; he was pretty cute.


End file.
